Mysterious Jungle (PMU 7)
Mysterious Jungle, well known as MJ, is a Grass and Bug themed dungeon first introduced in PMU 6 and was reintroduced in PMU 7. It can be found in Archford, south-west of Greenport Town. The boss of the dungeon is the Mythical Pokémon Mew. The weather occurrences here include rain, cloudy and fog. Due to the amount of resources provided, ease of defeating enemy Pokémon and experience points gained, Mysterious Jungle is one of the best late-game dungeons to train Pokémon from as low as level 50 up to level 100. Attributes MysteriousJungleScenery1.png|Floors 1-20 MysteriousJungleScenery2.png|Floors 21-30 MysteriousJungleScenery3.png|Floors 31-40 MysteriousJungleScenery4.png|Floors 41-60 Floors 1-20 The walls are a bright greenery with yellow flowers sprouting out. Rocks and bushes also make out walls. The floor is made up of a maroon-colored dirt, with occasional purple flowers growing in it. Water here is a murky green. Darkness starts from Floor 11. After Floor 20, there is a maze with a hidden pathway. There are a few visible spots through it. In the maze there are 12 hidden Mushrooms, 1 hidden Big Mushroom, and 2 hidden piles of 300 Poké. There are false pathways with Explosion or Chestnut Traps. Floors 21-30 The scenery for these floors is the same as the last, the only difference being the walls. They're now a deeper green, with more common pink flowers coming out, and visible roots at the bottom. There is another puzzle after Floor 30. There are multiple bushes in every section; one of them is a switch that makes the shrub blocking the exit disappear for a limited time. Alternatively there is a shortcut on the left with shrubs removable via using the move Cut. Floors 31-40 The walls are the only changes again, but they change drastically. It appears as a rocky stone with a very deep blue hue. The small bushes become more uncommon, and there are regular rocks and green and blue stones. Ka'giso's Camp Instead of another puzzle, after Floor 40, there is a camp run by a Nuzleaf name Ka'giso. There's a Kangaskhan Rock, as well as a healing bed. Floors 41-60 The final floors of Mysterious Jungle also change a lot in scenery. The walls are identical to last floors, but the ground is now made up of vibrant green vines with blue plants in an abundance. Instead of water, there is now air. The stones still appear with bigger rocks starting to show up. On Floor 45 is a Sealed Chamber with a Shiny Box that can contain a Grass Silk. Boss Mew can be found at the end of this dungeon at Level 80. It claims to have been watching you and thinks you are a fun Pokemon to play with, and forcefully engages in a fight with you. Mew can drop 1 of 3 items, but it may also drop nothing as it can hold a Pokédoll which will absorb an attack and end up being consumed. Boss Drop: *Wonder Chest *2 Big Mushroom *Mew's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''Mew'': Hello! *''Mew'': I've watching you.... teehee! *''Mew'': You seem like a fun Pokémon to play with! *''Mew'': I don't have to ask, because I'm Mew! *''Mew'': Lets go! Teehee! After Defeating: *''Mew'': Owwwwwie! *''Mew'': That hurt! I wanted to play not fight! *''Mew'': What!? You're telling me I played too rough with you? *''Mew'': That's just nonsense! *''Mew'': You're such a big meanie! *''Mew'': Whaaaaaaaaahhh!! Mysterious Jungle Relic End Box After defeating the boss, you will be warped to a room containing two Deluxe Boxes. The Deluxe Boxes may contain: * Big Nugget * Golden Apple * Grass Dust * Link Cable * Moss Rock * TM Infestation * TM Psychic * TM Sludge Bomb * TM Solar Beam * TM Venoshock Secret Room This Secret Room is similar to the one found in Inferno Volcano. There are 5 switches in total: 4 outside switches and 1 inside the chamber with the boxes so the player can get out again. The one that correctly opens the path is the top left button. You can receive the following items from the Deluxe Boxes: *Moss Rock *Gold Banana Bunch *Relic Band *Relic Gold *Relic Statue *Relic Vase *TM Infestation *TM Psychic Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Kecleon Shop Items There is a Kecleon Shop on Floors 12, 28, 40, and 54. Mystery Eggs Mysterious Jungle has Mystery Eggs that can appear on all floors. Dungeon Objective Mysterious Jungle is one of the most popular dungeons for training, specifically for training Fire & Ice types. Valuable items spawn frequently and the boss, Mew, may rarely drop an exp boosting item—a Wonder Chest—or its Heart Slate. The Grass-type starters from Kanto, Johto and Hoenn can be obtained here. Mysterious Jungle is the dungeon where the sealed chamber for Grass Silk resides as well. Mysterious Jungle is also well known for the amount of supplies, making it a good dungeon for restocking. Tips *It is recommended that to bring a Pokémon with Safeguard, Refresh, Heal Bell, or Aromatherapy to deal with common status conditions like poison. However Safeguard will not help against Jumpluff since it has the Ability Infiltrator. **Gems with the applicable weather condition are a good alternative at preventing status conditions as Infiltrator cannot bypass them. *AoE moves such as Heat Wave & Blizzard are very powerful here. Trivia *Mysterious Jungle was created by Kirk. *All Pokémon that could be found in the original PMU 6 version can also be found in the PMU 7 version. The PMU 7 version also introduces some new Pokémon. *Mew used to have a chance to drop a Miracle Chest instead of a Wonder Chest. *Two Pokédolls and Dawn Stones appeared in the end room, but they were removed. *Before, the rest stop after Floor 40 looked different, did not have a healing bed, and had an Escape Orb. Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Overworld Dungeons Category:Archford Dungeons Category:Kecleon Shop Dungeons Category:Silk Dungeons